


「All迹」困兽

by Tannhauser



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser
Summary: 架空监狱ABOparo.cp包括但不限于：白/冢/忍/幸/真迹预警：ALL迹。会有车。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi, Atobe Keigo/Sanada Genichirou, Atobe Keigo/Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Atobe Keigo/Yukimura Seiichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	1. 01

楔

5：30

时间还是有些过早了，熹微的晨光还不足以透过窗棂被割成落在水泥地面上的破碎的方形，铁制的窗框也还未被耀眼的金红色渲染，手冢国光就已经结束了洗漱走出了浴室。

是个好天气啊，手冢想。

他穿上了衬衫，深灰色布料的恰到好处地覆盖过了他的肌肤，纽扣一颗颗地落入了正确而恰对的桎梏，衬衣的衣底被西裤式的腰裤口匡过，然后在皮带传递的压力下强制收紧。

手冢走到镜子前，伸手理了理额前垂落的褐色的碎发，然后他看着镜子中间，自己骨节分明的手指立起了剪裁锋利的领口，拿着一条暗色的领带隔着布料蹭着他的脖颈穿过了衣领，随后他熟练地调整好了领结的松紧，套上了材质挺括的黑色制服外套，朝阳的光芒也顺着地板攀上了他锃亮的尖头皮鞋，金丝镜框被架上了高挺的鼻梁。

最后手冢拿起了放在一旁的银制的联邦警徽，轻轻别在了他外套的翻领上。

如此方才是拉开了他一日的序幕。

8：20

“嘛……这样就没问题了。”

忍足侑士从病床边站起身，他轻轻托了托鼻梁上因长时间低头而微微有些滑落的圆形眼镜，深蓝色的眸子扫了一眼躺在病床上的身材瘦弱又伤痕累累的Omega，语气带上了些劝告的意蕴。

“以后碰见那几个B区的Alpha还是绕着点走吧，不然我怕下次可不就只是手腕骨折这种程度了哦。”

那个Omega瞄了一眼忍足，低声道了谢以后便下床离开了医务室。忍足双手插在白大褂的衣兜里，眼角的余光瞄见了刚刚那个Omega经过他身旁时明显有些泛红的脸颊，轻轻叹了口气，暗自想着自己明明已经努力将信息素收敛到了最低怎么还会是如此。

办公桌上稍有些凌乱地散落着病历单和一些杂乱的文件，忍足刚刚将自己摔到柔软的办公椅中，脑海里思索着这个月监狱所需要的抑制剂的份额是不是还没有上报的时候，结果一阵敲门声再明显不过地提示着他迎来了第二位病号。

忍足抬眼看了看挂钟，然后认命一般地在心底长叹一声。

苍天啊，上班时间为什么才过去了仅仅一个小时。

12：00

午餐时的职工食堂也总是人满为患，真田弦一郎隐没在帽檐下的眉头有些微蹙。他端着盛放着烤鳗鱼饭和朴蕈味增汤的餐盘，一路在各种真田警督好的问候声中随意地挑了个地方落座。

今天他倒是没碰到那两人，不知道他们各自又在忙着些什么。

联邦监狱倒从来不会在吃穿用度上亏待什么人，真田用筷子轻轻戳开了盖在白米饭上已经被烤的澄黄的鳗鱼，鱼皮已经有些酥脆松软，筷子顶端一挑便显露出了白嫩的肉质，入口窜香。真田本就喜好食肉，如此心情到底也是稍微晴朗了些。然而不待他细细品尝完这顿午饭，便有警员慌慌张张地扑了过来，上气不接下气地报告，说A区几个死刑犯公然持械斗殴，已经伤了人。

“持械斗殴？”真田筷子一顿，周身散出的信息素明显地沉了些不悦进去，“你们怎么管理的？太松懈了。”

明显地惹到了人称黑面神的警督，那个小警员已经开始有些哆哆嗦嗦。所幸真田也不愿与他在这里追究，筷子一放就起身打算亲自去探查一番现场。

只是可惜了这么好的一顿午餐，真田在他起身的前一秒想。

14：45

抬起手腕看了看表，白石藏之介估摸着也该到自己第二轮巡查的时间了，便伸了伸懒腰，小小地活动了一下刚刚因为短暂的午休而被压的有些酸麻的胳膊，站起身就向办公室的门外走去，途径衣架的时候顺手取下了挂在上面的警帽。等白石一尘不染的皮鞋踏出了门框的时候，他已经又恢复到了午休前把自己打理得一丝不苟的模样。

巡查的事务说多不多，说少也不少。白石带着警卫晃过了所属于他的监区，在把两个闹事的Beta扔到了禁闭室、处罚了一个妄图自尽的Omega并且命令警卫将送到的抑制剂都尽数下发之后，时间也已经过去了近三个小时。

“没事了吧？”白石侧过头跟身后的警卫确认，“没事我可就要回去了。”

“白石警督……”警卫的神情有些复杂，“C区有些Alpha实在是……”

“没事，既然这么精力充沛，就每个人再加五倍的劳动任务。”白石不假思索，随后又轻轻地笑了笑，“行了，今天就到这里吧，辛苦你了。”

17：30

“是的，周末作业就是三百张速写。”

幸村精市笑眯眯地合上手中的书，然后声调轻快地宣布下课，选择性地无视了身后此起彼伏的哀嚎。

残阳已经马上要掉下地平线，白日里残留的暖意迅速消散的一干二净。幸村坐在驾驶座内动作轻缓地揉了揉自己的额角，想着这一届联邦大学招进来的美术系的底子普遍也有些过于差了，阶段作业交上来总是能把他气得半死。不过倒也不能说是差……就是总是缺少了搞艺术最需要的那一点点灵气。

幸村打开车窗，任凭傍晚的微风撩乱了他鸢紫色而微卷的短发。天色虽然近了夜晚却还是通透，天空的色泽由地平线的深红开始层层叠叠地往上堆积，最后却还是落于澄澈到近乎发白的淡蓝。周五的傍晚似乎连空气都沉淀着快意，幸村开着车路过了不少明显是放松自我的联大学生，就在他打着方向盘刚准备出校门的时候，被他扔在侧座的手机却开始震动。

……然后，纵然是一贯温文尔雅的幸村教授，在接到了教务处通知的十分钟后开会的消息也差点没忍住造成了追尾事故。

21：07

“手冢，你可真是难得迟到一回啊。”

手冢国光刚刚推开会议室的门，就看见了白石藏之介勾着嘴角对着他笑，他敞着外套，双腿交叠着翘在桌边，警帽被随意地扔在面前的办公桌上。一旁的真田说着“麻烦你了，精市”也才放下了电话。

“我去找忍足医生复查了上次肩部的旧伤。”手冢拉开一个靠背椅坐下，推了推眼镜，看着面前神色略微各异的两人，“所以这么晚还要开会，到底发生了什么事？”

“……我们怕不是要迎来一个贵客了。”白石往椅背后一靠，扬了扬下巴看着他，随后不禁低笑出声，“那可是真正的‘贵客’。”

真田神色也有些肃正，他给手冢递过来了一张报纸。“你看看吧，手冢。”他说。

手冢的目光在面前两人身上各自流转了一番，然后才接过了真田手中的那张报纸。他已经忙到许久不曾摸过报纸了，纸质的触感自然不比印刷诗集的道林纸细腻，甚至还有纸浆不甚平整的地方，仿佛只要他再使劲一些就能将油墨都蹭上指尖似的。而报纸扉页的排版也被切割成了大小不等的方框，头条标题的字体横平竖直，又黑又粗壮，几乎占据了那一整块版面三分之一的位置，而手冢只浅浅地瞄了一眼，他的视线就像黏在了上面一样，再也无法挪开。

——金融界的溃难！财阀公子迹部景吾定罪，即日起将遣送至联邦监狱服刑！

01.

迹部景吾被狠狠地推搡了一下，他的脚底有踉跄，沉重的脚镣内侧再一次蹭过了他已经有些被磨破的肌肤，细细碎碎的刺痛不禁惹得他浅浅地倒抽一口凉气，然后还不待他站稳身子，原先被蒙在他头上的粗绳编织袋便被粗鲁地扯掉，过于毛糙的材质狠狠地刮过了他耳朵，细嫩的肌肤马上便叫嚣着疼痛。迹部却来不及顾虑这些，方才一直被黑暗占据的视线忽然得以逃脱，他禁不住微微眯起了双眼，待瞳仁适应了突如其来的变化之后，才得以看清了面前的环境。

眼下他的前后左右挤着的都是跟他一样的囚犯，他们明显都是被蒙着头套赶进了这个地方，脚底应该是木质的地板，足够破落的模样，但却显得异常坚韧。这个房间也不大，只单单在顶上吊了两盏昏黄的顶灯，迹部大概扫了几眼，看起来整个房间倒都像是木质的架构，不算大但也称不上小，毕竟塞下了他们一百来号个囚犯，还能留出了一小些余地。各式各样Alpha或者Omega的信息素交织混杂，冲得迹部一瞬间几乎有些站不住脚。

这一天可总算是来了，他想着。

整个联邦不知有多少人都欢呼雀跃地等着他入狱的这一天。

迹部轻哼了一声，他抬起被手铐死死拷住了的双手，动作优雅而又慢条斯理地顺了顺额前早就被蹭得凌乱的碎发，露出了原先被发丝挡住了的清亮透蓝的双眼，唇角也不被人觉察地往上低低的勾了勾。

……如果国会那群蠢钝的议员妄想着只要把他迹部景吾送进了联邦监狱便会让他生不如死，那可还真是大错特错了。

迹部打量着他周身的环境，地板上倒是钉着几排又长又窄只能堪堪被称作是椅子的木板，扫一眼就知道是自然不会让脊柱和肌肉太过于舒适的东西，却已经被不少囚犯已经占据满了这些难得能坐下的地方。剩下的犯人便三三两两地随意寻了个靠墙的地面歇息。迹部也已经非常疲惫，他拖着沉重的脚镣已经走了太远的路程，若不是他曾经长久以往的一直坚持在锻炼身体，指不定也要像有的Omega一样晕死在半路，然后被押送他们的暴躁的警卫用粗鲁的手段强行唤醒。

如今已然不同于他曾经作为大少爷的那些过往。

正当迹部蹙着眉犹豫着自己是不是应该也靠着墙壁稍微让长时间紧绷着的身躯休息一下，突然地，脚底的木板竟像松动一样地晃了晃，惹得囚犯里传来了一阵阵惊呼和骂骂咧咧的抱怨。迹部也没反应过来，身子一侧便撞上了一旁的人，他立即轻声道歉，结果对方回过头，却是个和他年龄差不多大的年轻人。

“慈郎……？”迹部不禁微微瞪大了双眼，环境实在是太过于昏暗，他几乎没能认出那一头卷曲的橙发，“你怎么……”

“小景？！”被称作慈郎的人认出了迹部，明显也是惊喜交加，他拉过了迹部的手，几乎用尽了全力一般死死地攥着，“太好了！我没想到你也是这一趟船！”

“……船？”迹部扬眉。

“小景应该也累了吧，我们找个地方坐下再说。”慈郎看见了迹部手腕上就算在如此幽暗的环境里也依然扎眼的红痕，神色明显是暗了一下，他拉过了迹部的胳膊就走，结果反而被那人反手扯住。

“慈郎，什么船？”迹部细长的眉毛几乎要倒竖起来，蓝眼睛几乎要逼视着慈郎。

“……”慈郎垂下眼，目光有些躲闪，似乎是有些不忍再看他，“去联邦监狱的轮渡。”

“不可能！你不应该在这里！”迹部死死地攥着他，声音禁不住地高了一个调，精致而漂亮的五官此时明显有些怆然，那双眸子直直地盯着慈郎，仿佛下一刻就要滚落出水来，“那帮老家伙明明答应了我，只要本大爷乖乖去联邦监狱服刑，国会就放过你们！怎么……”

迹部没说下去，他的唇被不属于他的柔软所覆盖，干燥而又微微发凉，只浅浅的一瞬而过，慈郎便将头埋进了迹部的颈窝里，“小景，我舍不得你。”慈郎说，他的声调是迹部从未见过平稳和沉重，“以后你一定要照顾好自己。”

迹部觉得自己的喉咙有些发涩，还有些发苦，本就精疲力尽的身躯这下仿佛连灵魂也被一点一点的抽离。轮船仿佛已经驶离了港口，现在整个房间的摇晃变得轻微而有规律，不少被疲倦压垮了的Omega囚犯已经开始了浅浅的补眠。迹部在一条长凳难得空余出的一小端坐下，慈郎靠在他的身边，有一搭没一搭地跟他讲着自己不知道从哪里探查来的有关于联邦监狱的情报，偶尔柔软的发尖会蹭过迹部脖颈的肌肤。

这场景实在是有些诡异的静谧，迹部有那么一瞬间甚至以为这是曾经在财阀度过的某一个圣诞节。壁炉里的木材在燃烧的火焰里劈啪作响，暖意融融泄泄几乎烘烤得人们原先敏锐的精神都开始酥麻，彼时的慈郎仿佛也是如此一般的窝在沙发上靠着他打盹儿。

“很难哦小景，联邦监狱自从建成之后还从未有人越狱成功过。”慈郎说，他抬起手揉了揉自己的眼睛，手铐上的链锁传来了轻轻的声响，“毕竟是孤岛呢。”

“孤岛……”迹部僵硬地重复了一遍。

“是呀，所以一般被遣送过去的犯人不是无期徒刑就是死刑……”慈郎的声调又恢复了往日里不尽的天真和轻快，“呐，小景，小景不会是死刑吧？”

“不是。”迹部侧过眼看着他，眼底沉淀着连他自己都不知道的柔和的碎光。

“那就好。”慈郎仰起脸对迹部露出一个灿烂的笑，“以后还是有机会能见到小景的呢。”

“……傻瓜。”迹部也轻轻地笑了。

慈郎调整了一下坐姿，让自己在迹部怀里窝的更加舒适，然后继续着那些乱七八糟的情报分析，“监狱里最高的执政官是国会下派的总警监，但是他几乎很少出现……”慈郎撇撇嘴，“所以整个监狱被划分了三个监区，实际掌控联邦监狱的，是三名警督。”

迹部却没听进去多少，他看着慈郎，本想抬手揉揉那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，结果手腕轻轻动了动才反应过来自己早就没有了什么行动自由。曾经的他是不是说过慈郎的头发简直像绵羊一样？确实是像的，一簇簇绵软的发丝像被绕过了手指一般地卷起，看着就不禁像让人试探试探手感。

“呐小景，以后如果有机会来看看我吧……”

“好。”

迹部看着靠着自己渐渐陷入沉睡的慈郎有些愣神，他几乎已经在心底将这次偶然的碰面当作是最后一次，甚至没注意到周围的犯人开始有些失常的窸窸窣窣的动静，悄声的碎语在囚徒中间翻滚汇聚，声浪间或跃起而又被揉碎，皮鞋踏击地板的清脆的响声渐渐逼近，直到周遭一切都戛然而止的时候，迹部才后知后觉地抬起了头。

面前挺拔倨傲的身躯遮挡住了大片本就昏暗的灯光，迹部不禁微微眯起眼打量着这位明显与此时此刻的环境格格不入的人，他浅茶色的发丝从帽檐下流泻出来，衬着那双温润的眼眸。纯黑色的制服剪裁得体，身后的黑色毛呢披风垂落到了脚踝，脖颈的领口处镶了一圈绒领，用精致的金丝绒卡绳随意地绑了个结。他所有的一切都一尘不染地焕发出光彩，仿佛只是不小心才堕进地狱的神祇，依然保有着自身不可磨灭的神性，与当前破落又肮脏的背景完全割裂开来，落入迹部的眼里几乎扎得他的眼睛生痛。

“打扰了，迹部君，我是特地来接你的。”

那个人带着浅笑开口，声线通透，却有着不容置喙的巨大的压制力。他对着迹部伸出了一只手，原本搭垂着的披风像水一样地滑过了他的小臂。迹部看着他，没有说话。那人却也不恼，依然是文雅的举止，笑容也还是轻浅的温柔，甚至更向着迹部倾了倾身，披风光洁的下摆都蹭上了沾满了污秽的地板。

“跟我走吧，迹部景吾。”


	2. 02

“嘿，你干什么……？放、放本大爷下去！”

迹部明显有些愣神，待他反应过来的时候整个人的身体已经被面前的人抱离了地面，如此便也只能作些根本无用的悄声抗议。失去了脚底长久以来给予的支撑感使得他本能地便用手轻轻扯住了那人的翻领，身躯也更加靠近了他的胸膛，紧紧贴着那还带了些稀疏暖意的制服外套。迹部尝试着扭了扭身子，却发现对方一手搂过了他的背，另一手绕过了他的膝窝，将他稳稳地钳制在了自己的怀里。

“毕竟迹部君你……”有着浅色眼眸的男人还是挂着那副温润的笑容，他的目光快速又不经意地滑过了迹部纤细的脚踝，那一副限制住了他行动自由的铁制链条因彼此间的碰撞而发出了细微的哗哗声响，“现在走路的话，应该也会很疼吧？”

“……”迹部没了音，脚踝内侧原本细嫩的肌肤被粗糙的铁皮蹭破的地方虽说没有疼到钻心入骨的程度，但一直持续着的细小的刺痛有如针尖戳进皮肤，也还是难忍，如此便也是停止了微弱的挣扎。他倚在那人的怀里，听见后面慈郎叫喊着小景然后被警卫拦住的声音，轻轻埋过了脸，鼻尖蹭上了那人材质顺滑的制服面料，Alpha的气息明显被收敛了起来，极其淡雅，又暗自涌流着不甚明显的锐利。

“白石警督。”把守着门口的两名警卫同时对着他们立正行礼。迹部听闻，猛地抬了眼看向他，然后又像是反应过来自己的动作有些过大似的，不禁又把头重新低了回去。

“你是……白石藏之介？”迹部压低了声音问，他的手不禁有些轻颤，隐约地想起了刚刚窝在自己怀里的慈郎告诉他的那些断断续续的关于联邦监狱的信息……掌控整个监狱的三名警督之一，浅茶色的头发和同色系的眼睛，风度翩翩、温文尔雅而又阴鸷狠戾。

“啊，这么说来，我还没有进行过自我介绍呢。”白石藏之介悦耳的声音带上了笑意，他垂下眼帘看了看自己怀中的迹部景吾，清透的蓝眼睛此时明显躲着他瞥向了别处，“请原谅我的失礼，迹部君。”

迹部没再说话，他任凭白石抱着他走出了地下舱室，尖头皮鞋的鞋底踏着底板在早已经辨识不出原本的固有色的走廊中回荡着刺耳的脚步声，迹部微微侧了侧眼，看见的都是周遭狭小昏暗的舷壁和肃立在两旁的警卫，白石藏之介就如此旁若无人般的抱着他，踏过了不知多少阶的舷梯，来到了采光更为通亮的上层客舱，空气中弥漫的阴冷潮湿渐渐被能酥软身子的明朗和温暖所替代。

“迹部君要先洗个澡吗？”直到禁锢住行动的手铐和脚镣被松开，掉落在的触感细腻的毛绒地毯上的时候，白石的动作都还是一如既往的轻缓与温柔，“换洗衣物已经放好了。”

“白石藏之介，你这样……”迹部打量着眼前被置办的浮华奢侈的舱室，又看了看面前白石棱角分明的下颚线和那一脸彬彬有礼的微笑，忍不住眉头紧锁，然后露出了一个不甚明显的低笑，“你这样，就不怕本大爷跑了吗？”

最后一个字的话音还未落，迹部景吾便已经敏捷又迅利地出手，金发晃过了白石的眼前，然而下一刻不待他反应过来，面前的景象已经翻天覆地，他也整个人被白石藏之介反扣住双手压在了地毯上，下巴撞上了柔软的绒毛，疼痛感倒不是非常的明显，但如此一边倒被压制的情形迹部却倒是从未遇上过。白石几乎是轻而易举地就接住了他的攻击，然后极其优雅地困死了他，Alpha的信息素隐没着杀意刺着他的神经，膝盖带了一些力气地抵着他的腰椎骨，而白石身后的黑色披风下摆这时才慢慢地落下在了他和迹部的身侧。

迹部景吾瞪着清澈的蓝眼睛侧过头，却恰好对上了俯身而下的俊挺的鼻梁和那暗藏了笑意的浅色的眼睛。

“啊啊，我可是为了方便迹部君才解开那些东西的呢，但是迹部君这样我也会很困扰啊……”

清透的声线沉在了耳畔又灌进了耳内，从深处勾出了一阵阵危险的绵软的感觉。迹部尝试着抽出被白石死死钳制在背后的手腕，结果却惊讶地发现自己的身体几乎根本不足以从肌肉筋腱中凝聚出能与之相抗衡的力气。白石藏之介倒是察觉到了迹部无力的挣扎，颇有些无奈地浅笑，他能看出迹部景吾确实是身手不凡，然而毕竟被看押着经过了长达半年的审讯周期，本就称不上强壮的身子又偏了瘦弱，这下更是能与他拉开了不少的差距。

迹部经过方才这下试探也明白了他们之间的实力悬殊，便也止住了不痛不痒的动作，低低地喘了一会气，“放手。”他说，声音有些微哑，“……我去洗澡。”

“好。”白石却出乎他意料地果断松了手，起身的时候还将迹部也从地毯上半搂半抱地拉进怀里扶了起来，修长的指尖顺势揉了揉刚刚被自己捏过的手腕，笑着回应他，“那我就等迹部君出来再一起用晚餐好了。”

落地的舷窗被层层叠叠厚重的法兰绒窗帘遮去了大半的夜景，繁复的多层水晶吊灯将柔软的色调揉碎了沉淀在整个靡丽的舱室内。等迹部套上了白石提前为他预备好了的黑色西裤和白丝绒衬衫跨出了浴室的时候，连往日里见惯了Omega的白石藏之介都不得不抬眸多看了他几眼。金色的发尖还有些湿润，脖颈白皙的肌肤上又还未来得及擦去的水珠滑落，迹部也没掩藏着信息素，浅浅淡淡的玫瑰香气近乎若隐若现，在华贵的玻璃餐桌旁边，他这下作为迹部财阀的少爷的那些贵族做派便得以恰到好处地施展开来。白石带着微笑地看着他动作极其斯文地拉开靠背椅在桌边坐下，然后垫好了餐巾，一举一动都是说不出的精致养眼。

“这就是最后的晚餐？”迹部慢慢开口，却没去看那些摆放在桌面上的精心烹饪过的吃食，只单单抬了眼看着坐在餐桌对面的白石藏之介，魅惑的泪痣此刻衬着那双漂亮的眼睛，流露出的却尽是张扬与挑衅，“白石警督应当是受到了国会的密令要取本大爷的性命吧？”不然绝对不会在一百来号囚犯里独独带走了他。

“是。”白石也不掩饰，笑意吟吟地承认了，然后从腰侧的枪套中抽出了一把黑色手枪放在了自己面前的餐桌上，钢材制的枪托碰到玻璃桌面发出了一声清响。

迹部不禁笑出了声，“本大爷没想到那些老家伙竟然忌惮我到了如此地步。”他一边说一边把玩着手中泛着银光的餐刀，却不去戳盛放在白骨瓷盘中还有些微微渗着油的西冷牛排，“那么……”迹部垂下了眼，“能烦请白石警督在取了本大爷的性命以后，别再去为难慈郎了么？”

他说这句话的时候难得地放低了些姿态，毕竟是有求于人，虽然那双蓝眼睛的眼角眉梢仍然带着凌人的盛气和张扬，却还是让白石觉得受用。“慈郎？”白石想到方才慈郎窝在迹部怀里打着盹的慵懒的模样，轻轻挑了挑眉，“迹部君，你是在跟我讨价还价吗？”

“……本大爷不敢。”迹部景吾敛了眼眸，闷闷地回答，然后他察觉出白石藏之介静默了几秒钟，便拉开了靠背椅，一步一步走到了自己旁边，紧接着下一瞬，他的下颚就被人的指尖捏着，几乎是半强迫地让他扬起了脸。

“可是我改变主意了，迹部景吾。”白石那双一直以来都温润和煦的眼眸，此时此刻盯着他，却汇成了薄暮冥冥时的风暴，“我觉得让你这种小少爷去见识见识联邦监狱，也未尝不可。”

迹部被白石从未显露出的压迫性震惊地瞪大了双眼，他几乎不自觉地便屏住了呼吸，Alpha的信息素淡雅而锋利，仿佛月光之下劈开了风雪而不见光影的竹刃，然而就在他轻怔的那一瞬间，白石已经俯下身，轻轻地吻上了他的双唇。

“所以，现在请你先好好吃饭。”

白石藏之介贴着他的唇瓣说。


	3. 03

在迹部景吾登上了轮渡的第二个星夜里，开往联邦监狱的船就靠了岸。彼时的迹部正坐在餐桌前，刚刚放下了手里的刀叉，他被白石藏之介连哄带骗地威胁了一通之后才不情不愿地吃掉了半块牛排，和一小碗的奶油蘑菇浓汤。

“这就是联邦监狱一贯的作风吗，白石警督？”迹部动作优雅地拈起餐巾，轻轻沾了沾唇角，透蓝的眸子却直勾勾地盯着一脸轻浅笑意的白石藏之介，“把囚犯们塞到最底层的货舱里，然后自己却坐在这儿极尽奢华？啊嗯？”

“都是国会的安排，我们也是迫不得已。”白石却像是丝毫不介意迹部话里明显的讽刺一般，眼底又是一片无尽的温蔼，“迹部君还要来点冰淇淋吗？”

“……不必了，谢谢。”迹部侧过了眼。

“白石警督，轮渡还有半小时就要抵达岸口了。”紧闭的房门被轻轻地敲响了三下，随后门外的走廊里便传来了警卫通报的声音。

白石藏之介从餐桌边站起了身，他走到迹部的身边，轻轻抬手揉了揉眼里的那一头金发，“那就传令下去，所有人做好下船准备。”白石说，他微凉的指尖触及了迹部柔软的发根，使得金发的主人几乎忍不住浑身轻颤，“对了，再帮我送一套制服和绷带过来。”

“是。”门外的警卫应声。

联邦监狱毕竟是混监，所以囚犯们的制服也不尽相同。属于Omega的囚服是纯白和柠檬黄相间的条纹衫，明亮又鲜艳的颜色正好衬了迹部的那一头金色的碎发，虽然他被扣押了半年的身材有些瘦削，但还是把那身囚服穿得越发耀眼挺拔，仿佛就是特地为他贴身剪裁的什么高定时装。

“本大爷是不是应该回去了？”迹部用手指勾着自己的衣领松了松领口，然后抬眼看着白石，还是一副挑衅的神态，“喂，你……”他轻轻挑了挑眉尖，看着白石藏之介拉过了自己的手腕。

“迹部君现在才想起来问吗？”白石还是翘着嘴角，他低了低眼睛，看着迹部原本被手铐勒出红痕的手腕稍微恢复了些白皙的肤色，却还是留着不甚明显的印痕。

“说的好像之前你会放我走一样。”迹部轻笑出声，“怕不是本大爷还没跑出这一层的走廊，心脏就已经被你的子弹打穿了吧。”

“啊……我在迹部君的心里原来是这种印象么？”白石略有无奈地摇了摇头，“那我还真是伤心呢。”

迹部景吾看着他，身体已经有些僵直，他还想说什么，咽喉处的肌肉轻微有些收缩，却没有发出一个音，只是略微讶异地注视着白石藏之介，而后者正慢慢地单膝跪在他面前，身后的黑色毛呢披风垂落在地毯上。迹部的喉结滚了滚，还未来得及脱口而出的话语就被白石接下来的动作打断，他看着那个人修长的手指轻轻挽起了自己的裤脚，然后抚上了先前被蹭破了皮肤的脚踝，“你……唔、疼……”

突然的刺激使得迹部不禁小声喊痛，他条件反射就想收回腿，结果却被白石藏之介死死地拉住。“别动。”白石一手固定住他的脚踝，另一只手从旁边抽了条绷带，顺着迹部被蹭破的伤口轻轻绕了两圈，“船上现在没药，只能让你先这样忍一会儿了。”

迹部景吾扬眉，他看着白石给他锁上了脚镣，然后又拷上了手铐，和他当时蒙着头套被赶上船的行头一样。“喂，白石警督，”迹部眼底熠熠地流着细碎的灯光，他勾了勾嘴角，手指轻轻搭上了白石的肩，“这些，总不能也是国会委派你做的吧？”

“不，”白石的唇边又浮现出了浅淡的笑意，“是我自己。”

毕竟是海岛，又是夜间，等白石刚刚踏上甲板的时候，海风已经像等候了多时一般，携着冷意和特有的湿咸的气息铺天盖地的涌了过来。迹部景吾身上就一件单薄的囚服，刚刚从温暖舒适的环境出来落到了凛冽的夜风里，禁不住又往白石的怀里缩了缩。

“冷了？”白石藏之介察觉到迹部的动作，有些好笑地低下头，蹭了蹭他的发尖，故意压低了些声音，“那就——贴得离我再近点？”

“……给本大爷闭嘴。”迹部才反应过来自己刚刚下意识的举动有多显得亲昵，他抿着唇，瞪了一眼调笑他的白石，就低低地撇过了头。

夜间的岛上泛着浓稠的海雾，墨色一样的天幕里，斑斑点点的星光映照其上，却远比城市间望出去的要更加清透明朗。迹部景吾一眼就望见了建筑在岛上的联邦监狱，却又看不分明，夜色惹得他只能瞧见一些有着巨大的高墙和尖塔的建筑群，仿佛像遗落在时间洪流和人世之外的古堡。其余的囚犯们已经被警卫一个接一个地赶下了船，白石藏之介却抱着迹部景吾坐进了早已经侯在港口的黑色轿车中，车内早就开了充足的暖气，迹部甚至没来得及问白石一句为什么自己会有这些超脱囚犯处境之外的优待，大脑就已经开始泛起了些昏昏沉沉的睡意。

“迹部君这些时间也确实够累了呢，不然睡一会吧？”白石伸手拉上了车窗边上悬着的窗帘，看着迹部景吾努力撑着迷迷瞪瞪的蓝眼睛，忍不住失笑，“毕竟到了监狱里面……”

他的语气渐渐沉了下去，和轿车外混沌的夜色融为了不清不楚的模糊的一团。迹部支着不甚明亮的眼睛，他的脚踝上被白石贴心扎好的绷带刚好隔开了冰冷的脚镣，也减免了那些细碎的疼痛。他想他应该是知道白石藏之介还未说出口的那些话到底是什么……毕竟到了监狱里面，那里可不再是他能一个人独断专行的地方。

轿车一路开得缓慢且平稳，“小景，以后你自己要小心了。”白石藏之介侧过身，轻轻在他额角印下了一吻。迹部还没有完全地陷入沉睡的地步，他能感觉到白石的唇有些凉，又有些柔软，动作也有些过于小心轻缓，甚至还给他带来了一些细小的痒意。昏昏欲睡和还努力秉持着清晰的意识彼此都互相撕咬着他的神经，迹部景吾的睫毛不禁有些轻轻地翕动，然而在他睁开了眼睛的下一个瞬间，就撞进了一片茶色粼粼的湖面，神秘又清澈，儒雅而温柔。

“很远吗？”迹部问，他阖上了眼，努力理清脑海里那些乱糟糟且纠缠不清的思绪。

白石笑了，他清透的声线如同旷野里悠长又遥远的晨钟，“不，很快就到了。”

等车门再度被拉开的时候，有些寒冷的空气倒灌进了车厢的内部。迹部难得清醒了些，他被白石藏之介抱下了轿车的时候，一眼就看见了早就等侯在一旁的那个人，与白石一样的漆黑制服，身后的披风看似也都是如出一辙。迹部有些哑然，他的那点酥麻了大脑的困意此刻几乎尽数化作了尖锐的冰柱，直直地扎进了他的心里。白石藏之介也有些蹙眉，他抱紧了怀里的迹部，眼底的柔情似水一扫而尽，信息素对上了另外一名神情冷峻的Alpha，流动着的都是翻涌而上的僵持和对峙。

“白石藏之介，这就是你完成的任务？”有着褐色头发的男人缓慢地开口，金丝镜框后的眼睛里沉着的都是难得一遇的冰雪，就连诘问的语气也是入骨的清冷，“这就是……你杀的人？”

白石还没来得及开口，迹部景吾却扯了扯他的衣领，用的力气不是很大，但却足够让白石低下头，吻上了那双主动凑过来的唇。他满意地看到了白石藏之介那双浅色的眼眸里有了一瞬的愣神，甚至还变本加厉地伸出了舌尖轻舔了一下，随后他便松开了他，侧过了脸，浅蓝的眼睛瞥了一眼那个在月夜里都立得笔挺的身影，黑色的披风和肩头都像是落上了些海浪的声音一般。

迹部又故意往白石的怀里靠了靠，然后他抬了抬下巴，露出了一个明艳至极的笑容，对着那个身影，近乎是一字一句地开口。

“好久不见啊，手冢国光警督。”


	4. 04

直到迹部景吾被警卫稍显粗鲁地推进了牢房里，他才真真切切地有了些自己被送进了监狱的实感。

牢房倒不算拥挤不堪，看来联邦监狱也不想沦落上一个虐囚的罪名。月色很凉，从一道封着数根铁柱的小窗口漏了进来洒在地上，迹部低着头看了看地板，先前锁住了脚踝的镣铐已经被取下，手铐也被警卫收了去，估计也是料想进了监狱的服刑人员便不需要如此戒备。他身后的铁门传来了沉钝的声响，砸进了迹部本就有些混沌的脑海中，使得他下意识地回过头，看见的是被铁栅栏门隔开的黑漆漆的走廊，然后他便听见了清晰的咔哒一声，那是铁门上装置的自动门锁反扣上的声音。

是的，这就是他以后的生活，迹部景吾想。

不会再有什么繁花红毯，留给他的只是冷冰冰的水泥地、一条条能割裂视野的竖着的铁门，以及永生都望不见明媚阳光的荒芜的泥潭。

迹部又回头看了看房间内，靠着墙壁摆放的是两张木质的上下铺，每一张的床板上面都落着普普通通的深色枕头和叠放整齐的被子，看上去是没有他人的模样。迹部似乎是犹豫了一下，才慢慢地走了过去，铁链又流出了哗哗的声响，他有些小心翼翼地坐在床边，随后自己忍不住都在心里轻笑一声，他迹部景吾曾经作为迹部财阀的大少爷的那段日子里，何至于如此的谨小慎微。

也许是实在过于疲惫，紧绷着的肌肉在刚刚接触到实在不算柔软的床垫后就忍不住开始松力。迹部侧身躺在床上，半闭着眼睛看着地上静静流淌的泛着白色的月光。他想到刚刚看见的手冢国光，依旧是那一副镶着金丝的镜框，棕色的发丝偶尔有些挡在额前，眉眼还是凛冽的如同多年未化的积雪，警督的一身黑色制服衬得他更加挺拔又修长，仿佛比多年前他们初遇的时候更融进了些压迫性的气势进去。想着想着迹部就开始有些不知不觉的不确定，他怀疑地质问自己是真的见过手冢国光对着他低眉浅笑的模样吗？那个人是不是浅浅地吻过他，动作一如他刚刚坐在床边那样的小心翼翼？贝多芬和瓦格纳的唱片被摔得破碎，手冢是不是抱过他，是不是揽过他的腰，贴着他的耳畔说过那些完全不像他能说出来的情话？想着想着迹部就有些恍惚，他的意识也渐渐变得沉重，眼皮像被灌了铅水一样的直直地往下坠。应当都是真的吧，毕竟他和手冢国光当时……

“哟！这不是迹部财阀的那个贵公子嘛！”

微凉的手掌从囚服宽阔的衣底直接贴上了肌肤，迹部原本马上就要陷入浅眠的大脑几乎刹那间就被刺激得清醒过来，他睁开眼，入目的却是一名陌生男子，此刻正俯身压在他身上，嘴角挑着刺眼的笑意，“长得倒确实是很漂亮，而且身材也很好诶，真的是赚到了。”

“你……给本大爷滚开！”迹部本能就想抬脚去踹开他，结果脚踝反而被别人伸手握住捏在手里，紧接着下一瞬间双手又被另一个人压过了头顶钳制住。迹部的心里咯噔一下，他这才反应过来现在的他根本没什么力气反抗，况且面前的人穿着的囚服都是一身深蓝色相间的条纹——属于Alpha囚犯的颜色。

“呀，美人还是Omega呢？刚好让哥哥疼爱疼爱你不好吗？”说着，那个陌生的Alpha就想低头吻他的唇。

迹部心底泛起了一阵细细密密的恶心，他侧过脸躲过了他的吻，然后悄悄地铆足了劲使劲一蹬，随着他听到的一声吃痛的闷哼，迹部又趁另一个人不注意，抽出了自己被压制的胳膊，然后抬手就卡住了身上那个陌生男子的颈动脉处，另一只手握了拳使劲砸向了他的腹部，逼迫着他猛地往后退，然后自己灵活地侧身从空余出来的间隙中滚下床，所有动作都是行云流水般一气呵成。

“本大爷说过了，离我远点……”迹部本能地便往门口靠以谋求更具有延展性的空间，他轻轻喘着气，头脑嗡嗡作响，看着面前套着深蓝色条纹囚服三个Alpha——三个，就凭借着他现在的这个身体，他几乎会被完全的压制。

“哇，这个美人还会反抗？”为首的男人却露出了迹部从未见过的更猖狂的笑，他对于迹部的反抗先是有些惊讶，随后反倒是有些意犹未尽，“也好，这样的Omega我也是很久都没有遇到了。”

“想想你现在的处境吧，迹部少爷。”另一个Alpha也不气恼，声音还带着轻笑，“哦——不，你现在也不再是迹部少爷了吧？”

迹部景吾撇过头，他没有去看渐渐逼着近他的三个所谓的室友，“闭嘴。”他轻轻地说着，强压下来在对方的手抚上他的腰时内心的反胃感，他差点忍不住就反手像向那张脸挥拳，但是他不行——他现在四肢都被其他两人像按住一条死鱼一样死死地压住，所以他必须要等那个一闪而过的最佳的出手时机，犹如一只放低了身躯埋伏在草丛后、等着伺机给猎物致命一击的蠢蠢欲动的猎豹一般。

“放开他。”

一道从未听过的声线仿佛宣告了他的解脱，迹部明显感觉即将摸索到他的胸部的那只手僵直了一下，然后竟然慢慢地从他的囚服底下撤了出去。“哼，这次就放过你一回，小美人。”那个Alpha最后不甘不愿地低声威胁了他一句，才从他身上直起身。

迹部轻轻闭了闭眼，然后慢慢睁开，他听见门锁又被咔哒一声解开，接着是沉重的铁门蹭着水泥地被缓缓拖开的有些刺耳的声音。一个穿着黑色制服的棕发的少年快步走过来扶起了他，迹部的眼眸一落，看见了他胸前的姓名牌。

忍足谦也。

迹部这时才勾了勾唇角，露出了轻轻浅浅的笑容，他侧过头，果不其然看见了他还算熟悉的浅色的发丝。那个人的信息素在此刻变得凌厉而肃杀，身后的黑色毛呢披风被狭长的走廊里涌过来的风吹出了些许的波澜，像是披上了黑暗却又迷人的海面。

“……英雄救美也是算好了时机的吗？”他带了些笑意地抬抬头，“白石藏之介？”

“啊，小景会原谅我么？”白石俯身抱起迹部，然后轻轻在他前额含情脉脉地落下一吻，这明显是故意作出的举动，使得他眼角的余光满意地看到了那三个穿着深蓝色囚服的Alpha瞬间变得煞白的脸色。

“本大爷不想理你。”迹部却没注意到他的那些小动作，只单单撇过了眼，金发的发尖蹭过了白石前胸的制服徽章。

白石也笑了，“谦也？”他抱着迹部，回头轻轻唤了一声自己的副官，退了半步跟在他身后的棕黄发色的少年立刻轻轻颔首。

“白石警督，我在。”忍足谦也利落地向着他行礼。

“谦也，把他们拉出去枪决吧。”白石藏之介淡然地下令。

“是。”谦也果断应声。

“什……？”迹部略有些震惊地抬头看他，然后恰好被垂下眼帘的白石堵上了双唇。他看着那双温润的浅色的眼眸，里面映出的自己的神情明显的有一些不可思议。白石吻够了他的唇，又浅浅地亲过他的鼻尖，和微微颤动的睫毛。

“谦也，这个季度是我轮值B区吗？”白石的双唇还没离开迹部金色的发旋，就低着声音问跟在他身后的忍足谦也。

“是的，警督。”谦也回答，“这三个月里您轮值B区。”

“那好。”白石藏之介抱着迹部景吾，他回过身，看着面前自己的副官，露出一个浅笑。

“通知B区全部范围，以后迹部景吾就是我的人了。”


	5. 05

“白石警督是不是搞错了？给本大爷这种被判了无期徒刑的政治犯安排这种……”迹部景吾听闻白石藏之介的话以后，扬了扬眉，他抬手抚过落在眼前的碎发，又环视了一圈房间里堪称富丽堂皇的配置，低低一笑，“这种……豪华单人套间？”

“小景不满意吗？”白石藏之介伸手慢条斯理地解开披风的系扣，随手往一旁的衣架上一挂，然后揽过迹部的腰就浅浅地在他的唇上印过一吻，“还是说小景舍不得离开那些想把你吃干抹净的Alpha？”

“……你够了，白石藏之介！”迹部瞪着透蓝的眼睛，猛地把他往后一推，眉尖似是都染上了些怒气，“你别以为本大爷不知道你在想什么！”

“嗯？那小景说说我都在想什么？”白石被他这么一推，倒也不恼，还是轻浅地看着他，勾着唇角，神态还是柔和似水。

迹部看着他，一时间却有些默然。白石藏之介的眉眼生得好看，明明是有棱有角的，但偏偏眼底又总是给予他一片静谧的海。温润如玉确实是不太贴切了，迹部轻轻后退了一步，抬了抬眼瞧着他，白石面对自己的时候总是春风和煦，转而却是能在他的监区里将人命视作荒芜的野草，枪决的命令如此轻率，以致于迹部的心里到底是泛上了些惶惑不安。

“你故意给予我优待，故意在……接到杀我的密令之后放了我。”迹部看着他，声音很轻，又有些轻微的嘶哑，他说的很慢，但是一字一句的吐息却异常清晰，“故意把我一个Omega安排进了Alpha的牢房，如此你便可以光明正大的上演你早就提前排好了的那副戏码……”

迹部说到这里，忍不住轻轻地笑出了声，他正眼看着站在他面前的白石藏之介，黑色的制服一如当初轮渡上他初见他的时候一般光洁平整，挑不出一丝多余的褶皱。迹部确实未曾想到，眼前英俊挺拔的白石藏之介才是伺机而动的猎食者，他从一早遇见了迹部便开始编织自己精致的陷阱，迹部景吾却偏偏一步一个脚印地踩了进去，等他惊觉不对劲的时候，细丝一般的捕猎网已经将他的身和心都死死地缠住。

迹部景吾垂下眼，他慢慢地走到白石的面前，抬起胳膊搂上了他的脖颈，然后主动地将唇瓣凑上他的侧颈，一点一点地向上，轻轻地啄过他好看的下颚线，翘起的唇角，最后停顿了一下以后，才重新又覆过了他同样柔软的双唇。白石伸手搂过他的腰，眯着浅色的眼睛瞧着他少见的主动示好的模样，眼里原本的波光粼粼一扫而尽，此刻刮起的却都是吞没天地的狂澜暴雨。

“如果你想要的是这个，”迹部抬了眼眸看了看他，又低低地一转看向了别处，“那么本大爷就勉强同意……唔……”

白石藏之介不待他把话说完，早已经又把人拉进了自己的怀里使了劲地啃舔着微红的唇瓣，舌尖也灵活地撬开了齿关，逗弄着对方的舌尖相互纠缠。他半搂半抱地拉着迹部翻身滚上了一旁的落地床，床单和被子都是柔顺丝滑的材质，却仿佛更不比迹部那身亮黄色囚服底下掩藏着的肌肤手感更好。白石慢条斯理地脱下自己制服，然后才又俯身亲他，看着身下的那双蓝眼睛渐渐地蒙上了一层水雾，这个吻对于他来说实在有一点过于激烈，以致于他不得不轻轻地搭上白石的肩膀想把那个人推开。

“后悔了？”白石半撑起身子，他看着迹部浅浅地喘息，忍不住又低下头吻住了他的泪痣，嘴上如此问着，结果手里已经将他的衣底撩了上去，掌心也抚上了迹部胸前早就挺立的乳尖。升腾缠绕的信息素早已经催促着Omega的体质开始发情，迹部景吾的唇齿间已经溢出了些抵挡不住的呻吟，在情欲的漩涡下他却难得地显得有些局促，白石看得出来，便更加浅笑着蹭蹭他已经泛红的耳垂，“莫非……小景还是第一次？”

“哈？你要做就赶紧给本大爷……”迹部没说出口的话又被白石的吻堵回了喉间，他柠檬黄相间的囚服已经被推到了胸口上方，白石低头衔住了一颗成熟饱满的果实轻轻地用齿尖厮磨，迹部的呻吟也开始变得软糯甜腻，他抬了眼看着天花板上的吊灯，灯光渐渐晕开，洇成了一团光圈，和白石藏之介浅色的发丝不清不楚地融在一起。

迹部的意识也跟着有些忽明忽暗的消散，也许是因为白石的动作果断却轻柔，牵引着已经被情欲冲昏了头脑的他一点一点地沦陷。在后穴被尝试性地探进了一根指尖之后，迹部咬着唇把所有的低吟都压在了嘴里，他觉得自己的脸颊可能已经烫得不行，这应当是他的第一次吧，第一次，因为曾经那一次他和手冢国光都还没来得及——

“呜啊……痛……！”迹部忍不住呜咽出声，性器几乎是撑开了他的穴口猛地挤了进去，迹部差点痛得泛上泪光，直到他看见白石藏之介眼底许久未曾对着他显露出的狠戾，他才恍然觉察到自己刚刚脱口而出的名字究竟会给他带来什么无穷的后患。

“手冢么？小景就这么对他念念不忘？”白石藏之介伸手捏着迹部的下巴，感受着指心触碰到的细腻的皮肤，眼睛却暗沉地失了柔和。他撑开迹部的大腿，看着小巧的穴口此刻被撑得浑圆，努力地吮吸着粗长的性器，却还是堪堪只卡进去了一半左右。

“对……呜嗯……对不起……”迹部毕竟是初次，纵然穴口早已经被淫液打湿到一片泥泞不堪，但强硬被撑开的剧痛还是让他忍不住浑身紧绷。他看着白石，轻声地道歉，努力在自己一片荒芜的大脑中搜寻着白石可能爱听的语句，“藏之介，本大爷不是故意的……藏……”

白石没有说话，但迹部转换的称呼确实是抚慰了些他心里的怒火。他低下头，看着被压在身下的迹部，那个人光洁前额因为从未忍受过的疼痛渗出了一层薄汗，打湿了一些金色的碎发，精致的眉尖轻轻地拧了起来，浅蓝色的眼眸蓄满了泪水，不忍又不敢地向着他望过来。

“痛……”迹部好不容易从方才的疼痛中缓过了神，低低地抽着气，抬起手臂勾过了白石的脖颈，拉着他靠近自己，主动凑上了唇，还猫儿似的伸出舌尖轻舔了一下，“藏，这样还……还不够么？”

白石藏之介深深地回吻过去，他一边欺负着迹部柔软又温暖的口腔，一边伸出手，指尖顺着白皙的肌肤一路向下抚摸，滑过了突出的胯骨，然后感受到身下人不住的轻颤，随后用力压着大腿把他的下身分得更开。

“暂时够了。”白石轻声地吻着他的唇瓣说。

紧接着下一刻，Alpha的性器就全部挤进了迹部柔软又湿润的后穴里。那双蓝色的眼睛里有过一瞬的失神，然后泪水就被白石激烈的动作地逼得落出眼眶，流过了泪痣。白石藏之介吻过他的泪水，然后慢慢地亲着迹部侧颈的腺体，轻轻地啃舔，近乎有些饥渴的吮吸着那浅浅淡淡的玫瑰花香。

“小景真淫荡啊，下面咬得这么紧？”白石故意浅浅地抽插，然后蹭着迹部的耳廓逗弄着他，听着他更压抑的喘息和呻吟，然后却更使劲地顶撞他，性器每每都是几乎抽出到了穴口，再狠狠地碾开嫩肉深深地操了进去，“Omega都像你这么淫荡么？嗯？”

“给本大爷……唔……啊嗯……”迹部景吾连完整的一句话都说的断断续续，毕竟他是初经情事，白石的动作又都是不留余力，很快他就被操弄的瘫软了身躯，几乎和床上的那些因为他们的动作而被蹭出层层褶皱的被子融在了一起。

白石揽过了他的腰，几乎要把他揉进了自己怀里一般发了狠地吻他，在迹部原本白皙的脖颈处和胸膛前都或吻或咬地留下了一片片十足淫乱的证据。迹部已经失了抵抗的力气，他只能随着白石的动作用细细弱弱的声音轻叫，眼泪不住地滚落，呻吟的嗓音微哑又绵软，听得白石不禁又狠狠地咬上他的唇瓣，将那些诱人的单音节词都含在自己的舌尖。

后穴充实又酥麻的快感扎得迹部全身的皮肤都开始发痒，他控制不住自己地想往白石的身上贴。白石感觉性器在层层嫩肉的缠绕下顶到了触感有些不一样的入口，迹部已经忍不住低声抽泣，他几乎是小声求着白石不要射进生殖腔里，也不要完全标记他。

“藏之介，不要……本大爷不、不想怀孕……”迹部轻轻摇着头，他这时倒显得有些可怜巴巴，被欲望冲垮了的思绪只能让他胡乱的主动吻着白石的唇，权当是讨好的行径。白石藏之介顺着他送上来的吻回应着他，随后又狠狠地抽插几下，趁着成结之前拔出了自己粗长涨硬的性器，射出了一股股白浊又浓稠的液体在迹部平坦又细滑的小腹上，然后随着那人缓缓喘息的起伏，滑落过诱人的腰线，滴落在床单上，晕染出了深色的一片。

“小景，这次我可是先放过你了，”白石轻轻吻着那头金发，“下次可要看清楚操你的人是谁……”

“到底是我白石藏之介，还是手冢国光。”


	6. 06

啪——

文件夹被人恶狠狠地砸到了面前的办公桌上，过于用力的动作甚至使得夹在其中的纸张都滑脱出来了一些边角。白石藏之介手中正批注报表的笔尖顿了一下，随后他翘着嘴角轻笑一声，淡然自若地往椅背一靠，钢笔在骨节分明的手指中转了个圈，便被扣上了笔帽放到了桌上。

“怎么，手冢警督有事找我？”白石翘着腿，抬眼看着面前极少能外露出情绪的男人，挑了挑眉，随手指了指一旁的沙发，“坐吧。”

手冢国光似乎这时才反应过来自己刚刚的动作有些过大，他沉默了一下，随后轻轻摘了自己的警帽，走到了沙发前坐下，棕褐色的发丝似乎还带着一些外面寒天下的凉意，眼神向他看过来却沉了些阴暗的怒火。

“手冢？”白石翘着腿，抬了抬下巴，复述了一遍方才的问题，“请问你有什么事？”

手冢摘下了黑色的皮质手套，“白石警督应当比我更清楚……”他说，声音一如既往地清冷，“我是为何而来。”

白石藏之介嘴角噙着的笑意禁不住被他压得更深，“为了迹部景吾？”他说，“手冢，我可能需要再提醒你一下……这个季度是我轮值B区。”然后他顿了一下，似乎是故意挑衅地轻笑了一声，“难道在你这个‘前情人’的眼里，我对他还不够好吗？”

“白石藏之介！”手冢忍不住站起了身，Alpha夹杂着愤怒的信息素也猛地向白石冲了过去，而后者正慢悠悠地晃着手中的茶杯，一副风轻云淡地模样看着他微笑。

“怎么了手冢，这可不像你啊？”白石垂着眼呡了一口茶，然后就着喝茶的姿势，抬了抬眼睛，目光锐利地望了过去，空气里的信息素也渐渐变得针锋相对起来。手冢国光沉默了一会儿，他镜片后的双眼难得地有些闪烁。

“听说你把B区会客用的套间分给他了。”手冢清了清嗓子，他说这话的时候语调很平稳，信息素也渐渐隐没了下来，基本上是敛起了那身凛冽逼人的气势，“你还有没有点身为警督的原则了，白石藏之介？”

“原则？”白石听闻了这话，嗤笑出声，他把手中的茶杯放到了托盘中，瓷与瓷的碰撞产生的声音清脆而响亮，“手冢，我以为你已经明白了……”

“迹部景吾就是我的原则。”他说。

手冢国光的喉结上下轻轻滚了滚，他看着面前的白石藏之介，却没说出来什么话。是的，他和他在联邦监狱共事的时间已经不算短，以往白石风流倜傥的模样他和真田不是没有过微词，不过白石倒也不曾有过什么出格的举动，渐渐地他和真田也就睁一只眼闭一只眼这么过去了。ABC三个监区每个季度警督轮值换任的时候，白石藏之介给出的狱情报告也每次都是异常的工整明目。

所以白石这次——这副模样，一谈到迹部景吾时他眼睛里闪烁的那种光芒——手冢国光一眼就能看出来，他是认真的。

他动心了。

手冢国光扶了扶镜框，然后从口袋里摸出一个铁质烟夹，他用拇指轻轻地顶着盒盖，浅浅地咔哒一声过后，一根根排列整齐的香烟被递到了白石的面前，“试一试？”手冢说。

白石藏之介也不推辞，取了一根烟，夹进了嘴唇中，伸手从上衣的制服口袋中摸出了一个雕花打火机，用另一个手掌稍稍举着挡风，然后擦着滚轮点着了烟，他垂下眼睑，瞧着火星明明灭灭地吞没着烟卷前头的烟灰，扶着烟尾指尖稍微使了点劲。

“玫瑰爆珠？”白石叼着烟，轻笑了一声，“手冢，你……在暗示我什么？”

手冢国光看了看他，然后自己也取出了一根烟放进了唇中，接过了白石递过来的打火机，“那段时间，因为这个味道，我每天可以抽掉一整个烟夹，”他的指腹摩挲着打火机上精致的雕纹，“在我想他的时候。”

白石看着他，只是静静地抽着烟，也没再说话。他很少抽这种夹带着爆珠的细卷烟，尤其是玫瑰口味，总觉得味道似乎有些过于轻柔，还不如龙涎香来合他心意。

“我们第一次见面的时候在联邦大学，他是经济系，我是法律系。”手冢慢慢踱步到办公室的窗前，眼神淡漠地扫视着窗外能看见的巨大的高墙，“他的身上……总有一股玫瑰的香气。”

手冢闭了闭眼，然后他吸了一口烟，“……后来联邦军政司来联大征兵，我就报了名，但是没有来得及告诉他。”

手冢国光的话一向都不多，但是白石藏之介能明白他似乎已经讲完了他和迹部景吾的那些全部的过往。现在的白石和他都有些无言以对，夹在指尖的烟卷里，爆珠已经融散进了每一根烟草中，玫瑰的浓烈和烟草的郁馥沉溢交织相缠，在口腔和肺部滚了一圈又落回了空气里。

良久之后，终于是白石先开了口。

“手冢警督，虽然我对于你们的事情很惋惜，但是，我不得不提醒一句……”他一边说，一边把烟蒂按进了一旁的烟灰缸里，“你们已经分开了。”

白石抬眼看着他，手冢国光的面色显而易见的有些凝重。

“白石藏之介，我实在不想因为一个Omega，而造成我们之间的什么不和。”手冢也看着他，眉头有些轻蹙，嘴里把话说的冠冕堂皇又诚心诚意，但是白石能听得出来，这摆明了是一种类似于领地意识的防范与警告。

“嘿，手冢警督，”白石也站起了身，双手撑着桌面，有些侧了侧身，“我想我不得不再提醒您一遍……”他又有些浅笑，“迹部景吾已经是我的人了。”

办公室的门被敲响了三下，“白石警督——”忍足谦也的声音透了进来，“该是巡查的时间了。”

“好，我知道了。谦也你先等一下我。”白石应了声，就走到衣架前，取下了披风。

手冢扬了扬眉，他也走到了办公桌边，将指尖的烟蒂丢进了烟灰缸中。“白石，你还不够了解迹部景吾。”他说，“他不是一般的Omega，我想你现在应该知道了。”

“我确实知道。他很有魅力，也很吸引我。”白石藏之介几乎笑出声了，他对着手冢抬了抬下巴，“那么，手冢国光你想过吗……为什么忍足侑士会在一年前主动申请调任联邦监狱的狱医？”他看着手冢，唇角越勾越深，“为什么联邦大学的幸村教授也会在前几日主动揽过来联邦监狱授课的一职？”

“手冢国光，你没有想过吗？”白石的声音很轻，却很有力，“你真的没有想过吗？还是说……你不敢去想？”

手冢国光顿了一下，“我确实不曾想过，”他的语气有些涩涩的僵硬，“是我太大意了。”

“……而且，迹部景吾拒绝了我的好意，”白石一边系着披风的领扣，一边压了压音量说。他转过来看着手冢国光，那人的眉眼逆着光，隐没在了窗前，“我给他分配的只是普通的单人牢房。”

“你还是太小看他了，手冢国光。”他说，然后向门口走去，却又像想起什么似的回过了身，“迹部君的牢房是B-121，B区一楼最宽敞的一间。”

“这确实是我的私心。”白石笑了，“手冢警督，实在放不下，你可以去看看他……”

“什……”

“你可以去看看，你到底还有没有机会。”

白石藏之介戴上了警帽，随后正了正帽檐，便挂着浅笑，拉开了办公室的大门，走了出去。


	7. 07

迹部景吾猛地从床上直起了身子，他几乎有些用力过猛，牵扯到了下半截身子还微微有些酸软的肌肉，使得他微微倒抽了一口气。

“你……来干什么？”他压着声音问，随后带了些讽刺的笑意，“警督的工作就这么闲吗？手冢国光？”

迹部景吾的语气是显而易见地带上了有些敌意似的挑衅，然而门外的人却仍然是沉默寡言。他直直地看了过去，月光很黯淡，他几乎有些看不太清那人的面孔。现在这个时间，牢房内的天花板上的灯早已经在同一时间内被熄了去，那扇铁栅栏门透露过了外面一片接着一片浓稠的深墨，甚至那一身警督黑色的制服大半也融进了那黑暗里，看上去边界都有些不甚分明。

手冢的脸色有些阴沉，他哪里看不出白石的私心，B-121是B区相较之下最为宽敞的一间牢房，独独占据了一楼这一处拐角之后的一片殊域。

也好，他想着，如此也不怕有人打扰。

“啊恩？”迹部没等到回应，皱着眉丢出了一个上扬的尾音。

“我来看你。”手冢却出乎他意料地开口。

迹部看向门外的那片或深或浅的黑色，轻轻嗤笑了一声。“谢谢，但是本大爷不需要。”他回答的很快，眉尖略有些下沉，眼睛却仿佛亮得在发光，“您请回吧。”

手冢国光本就话少，这下更是有些哑言。他轻轻眯了眯眼，像勘探着隐没在夜色中的猎物一般，目光几乎是带着凛冽的冷气就探向了迹部，看着雾蒙蒙的月色仿佛从牢房中狭小的窗口流到了地板上，又顺延着他在暗色的环境中仍然显得白皙光滑的脚踝一点一点地攀爬了上去，最后漏出衣领，在锁骨处洇了一滩，有如微微漾起了银波的泉水。

他没再开口，似乎也是觉得这种无意义的对话继续下去只会将两个人所剩无几的耐心耗费的更加枯竭。所以手冢便只是探眼看着迹部——用他极为擅长的那种蕴含着巨大的沉默和悲怆的眼神，厚重且尖锐，透过的镜片的冷光，携着月夜的凄清几乎扎得迹部景吾浑身难受。

迹部动了动自己的唇，却还是抿着嘴什么都没说。他不知道自己是如何绷住了脸上的表情，不用想都知道现在他自己的面部肌肉肯定是难堪的僵硬，似乎只要指尖一触便能稀里哗啦地碎掉一地。

非要论说个胜负的话，此刻此刻他的心境几乎与立在一旁的手冢国光一般无二。额前的碎发此刻乖顺地挡在了眼前，正好遮住了他想向手冢望去的视线，那一层浅浅的阴影似乎也帮助他掩藏起了什么不愿为人所知的往昔——时光在感情前面脆弱的不堪一提，迹部几乎绷紧了全身的神经才压下了自己心里所有面对手冢引起的那些或深或浅涌起的悸动。

“景吾，我只有一个问题。”手冢国光伸手抚上了铁门，铁质本身的冷意似乎透过了他的手套蔓延到了指尖的肌肤上，他的声音虽然还是冷着，但到底是软了一些，没有以往那么强硬，甚至少见地还带了一丝商量的语气。迹部景吾坐在床边，依旧是垂着眼的抗拒模样，他的指腹下意识地蹭着床单，似乎是紧张里又掺了些犹豫，嘴唇还是紧紧地闭着，连半句话都舍不得说。

“你……想我吗？”

手冢的声音不大，却是音节分明的落进了空气里。他的指关节微微屈起，扣过了门上的那根细长的铁条。

迹部有那么一瞬以为自己听错了。

他猛地抬起了头，那双苍蓝色的眼睛看向手冢国光几乎可以迸射出细碎的光，然而其中流着光溢着彩的却并非是欣喜，甚至冰冷更甚于窗外的月色。想他吗？——上帝，他在问什么？手冢国光居然问自己想他了吗？

想他了吗？

“……手冢，你知道你在说什么吗？”迹部看着他，眉尖有些不住的轻颤，连带着神色也有些古怪，“你知道你自己在说什么吗？”他仿佛像同时在问自己一样，语速略快地又重复了一遍这个问题。说着，他轻咳了一声，撇过了脸，躲开了手冢国光的视线，似乎偏要如此才能抑制住自己发热的眼眶和砰砰砰鼓动着血肉的心脏。他甚至难得地有些慌张，以至于心思和目光全都落在了双手死死捏着的床单上，没注意到手冢什么时候开了牢房的锁走到自己的身旁。直到被还带了些冷意的胳臂匡进怀里，迹部差点吓得跳了起来。

“景吾，你想我吗？”

与白石藏之介完全不同的带着些磁性的声音融化在了他的耳畔，迹部景吾一侧过头就对上了那双镜片之后的深褐色的眼睛，他下意识地就想伸手推开他，结果反而被十指交缠地推倒在了床上。床垫并不算多么柔软，他的金发被蹭得凌乱，这个在现在对他而言有些过大的动作又拉扯的他腰间酸软。手冢国光也似乎并不打算留给他什么反抗的时机，顺势俯下身就吻过了他的双唇。

迹部轻哼了一声，他的注意力刚刚被腰部仍然有些轻痛的肌肉勾去了大半，结果唇瓣下一刻便被人用齿尖咬了起来轻轻地厮磨。手冢吻他的动作一如他这个人的性子一般的持重，却并不拘扳，比起白石那种难以抑制的占有欲，倒难得的显出了他温柔的味道更足。迹部景吾想推开他的手被压在了身侧，手冢国光也没有怎么过分地欺负他，只是近乎自顾自地落着淡淡的轻吻。

迹部原本紧紧绷着的像拉满了弦的弓一样的身躯已经有些瘫软，身上Alpha的冷杉木的气息几乎是轻而易举地就勾出了他诱人的玫瑰香气，他在手冢的膝盖顶开了他的大腿的时候，才像被惹怒了的挥着爪子的猫儿一样，几乎用了全力的强硬地推着手冢的胸口，勉强在二人中间留出了狭小的一丝缝隙。

“……手冢警督，”迹部不禁有些轻喘，软乎乎的金发也随意地搭在额前，他抬眼看着手冢，目光里却是沉淀了距离的一片清朗，“不好意思，请您自重。”

手冢国光忽地觉得自己的咽喉有些发紧，还有点干涩。他很少会这样。手冢国光从来便是以他一丝不苟的严谨缜密所闻名，可是现在他身处人世间的某一个不知名的深夜里，看着迹部景吾，却只能蹙着眉尖将他曾经愀然在心里摩挲过无数遍的名字又压在了舌底流转，“景吾，我当时其实是——”

“本大爷已经忘了。”迹部景吾说，“这已经没有意义了，懂吗？”

他此时此刻枕着清澈见底的月光躺在联邦监狱牢房中那个不算昂贵的床单上，与他的金发一样澄湛的柠檬黄条纹的囚服已经被撩到了很高，他的胸口微微起伏，面色也忍不住地透着浅粉，但是语气却是隔膜着一层冷漠的淡薄。

手冢国光随意地一瞥便扫见了迹部脖颈处蔓延到小腹的或深或浅的牙印与吻痕，斑斑点点，隔着浓重的月色一看，像是白皙的身躯被裹上了一层柔软的雪泥鸿爪一般的印记。纵然他一向都是极为冷静自持的人，现在几乎也觉得自己心脏里的怒气一鼓一鼓地几乎要冲破了那一层薄薄的血管，手冢甚至控制不住自己地抓过了迹部的手腕死死地捏着，直到那人小声地叫着痛，才回过了些意识。

“是白石吗？”他冷着声音问，手下却忍不住更加大了些力气，“是他吗？”

迹部疼的直哼哼，他扭着胳臂想逃过手冢的桎梏，却被那个人用了更大的力气压在身下，只能瞪着雾气迷蒙的蓝眼睛看他，先前冷淡的气势被冲散了大半，如此扭着身子反倒是显得有些委屈和服软一样的撒娇。

“是又怎样？”迹部说，“这都与你无关。”

然后他撇过了眼，不去看手冢国光。迹部本来就没什么力气，这下更是彻底地丧失了主动权，只能强撑着嗓子回他，语调也是柔软的浮动的一层，甚至还染上了一些鼻音，听得手冢的心尖都仿佛开始轻颤，他再次低下头，吻过了迹部的双唇，然后一路细细碎碎地向下，在原本的印记旁边，故意地在细嫩的肌肤上留下更多更为明显的吻痕，深棕色的发尖抚过身体的触感惹得迹部浑身轻颤，差点失声地尖叫。

“手冢！你给本大爷住手！”迹部咬着牙，胡乱地伸手推着他，“本大爷现在还……疼……”

他的声音到越来越低，到最后还带上了一点低低的哭腔，软糯黏腻的嗓音几乎像是在细声软语地求饶。手冢不易察觉地叹了口气，搂着迹部的腰把人揽进了自己的怀里，伸手理好了他被蹭的凌乱的囚服，又顺了顺额前的金发，亲了亲他的鼻尖抚慰他，然后抚上了迹部的腰，一下一下地揉捏着，帮他纾解着酸胀不适的疼痛感。迹部刚开始还有点挣扎，后来就难得乖顺地窝在他的怀里，不一会儿呼吸就变得轻柔且均匀，连往日里张扬的金色的发尖都柔软了不少。

“手冢……”迹部轻轻动了动身子，努力睁着眼睛看着他，“慈郎他也……”

“芥川慈郎不在A区。”手冢顿了一下，凭借着自己傲人的记忆力在脑海里筛查了一遍下面递交给他的囚犯名单。迹部原本这两天就备受折腾，又实在是困得不行，小小地抬着眼皮撑了一会儿，不等手冢把话说完，便又忍不住地闭上眼睛陷入了浅眠。手冢吻了吻他的额头，又替他掖好了被角，才轻声地开口。

“我想你了，景吾。”

等手冢国光踩着如水的夜色回到自己轮值的办公室中，坐在一旁等候了他许久的真田弦一郎早已经将眉头拧成了麻花一般。手冢这才反应过来自己原本是约了他今晚来对弈，结果真田将棋盘置好后左等右等却不见他，这种毁约一般的事情发生在了一贯都谨言慎行的手冢国光的身上，倒是令真田觉得讶异更多过于轻怒。

“手冢国光，你也太松懈了。”他放下了手中的报纸，抬起眼看着手冢。

“……实在抱歉了，真田。”手冢解下了自己的披风挂在了门口的衣架上，才对着他点了点头表达歉意，“难得你能等到现在，看来我们只能下次再对上一盘了。”

“是因为那一位，唔，迹部景吾吗？”真田蹙着眉抚上了自己的下巴，他先前倒是稍微听闻过一些手冢与迹部之间的往事，只不过自从白石藏之介大张旗鼓一样地将他与迹部的关系昭告天下之后，真田一向直而不肆，反倒是在心里替手冢国光默默担心了许久，“你还没有告诉他吗？”

“告诉什么？”手冢也轻皱了眉尖。

“当初你是主动找上了国会，顶替了被强制分配给他的入伍名额。”真田语气平淡地陈述着他或听或闻来的事实，然而这些事实却一字一句地像冰锥一样地敲在了手冢的心上，“不然迹部往后怎么能有机会把财阀做至如此的声势滔天。”真田略微沉思了一下，又补上了一句，“那些元老盯着他可不是一天两天了。”

“是啊，国会又不是一天两天了。”手冢靠着椅背，闭了闭眼，“找借口把他发配到联邦监狱不够，连芥川慈郎他们也不放过，甚至还要求我们在轮渡上就取了迹部的性命。”

“白石似乎已经枪决了一个倒霉鬼，顺便派人回禀了国会。”真田说，“现在迹部景吾在他们眼中该是已经‘死’了。”

“也好。”手冢说，“到底这样是安全了些。”

真田有些沉默，“我知道当时如果是你去了，会舍不得动手，”他说，“只不过我没想到白石他也——”

“我早该想到的。”手冢国光打断了他，随后睁开眼，茶色的眸子是一片跃动着的金棕色的火焰，“我……早该想到的。”


End file.
